Stay at My Place
by RubberSoulRevolver
Summary: Rachel Berry meets one of her Broadway idols - Jesse St. James - at his stage door, but she ends up with more than just an autograph and photo. WRITTEN FOR Gemelli22's ST.BERRY STAGE DOOR CHALLENGE!


**This was written for Gemelli22's Stage Door Challenge. I started it off one way... it was going to be an M rating one night stand kind of deal, but then it sort of took on a life of its own. I'm not sure if it really is the best and yeah it seems far-fetched and fluffy, but that was the mood i was in.  
I hope you all enjoy this :)**

**ps. if you have tumblr follow me or let me know... my blog is the same as my penname.**

**

* * *

**

Rachel stands outside the St. James Theatre staring at the poster for _Across the Universe._ It was the first show she planned on seeing during her week in New York City. The last minute trip had been hastily put together, with almost no thought.

That morning Rachel had broken up with Finn. Finn's final betrayal was too great so Rachel ended it. Rachel then skipped homeroom and gone home. She grabbed her passport, packed a bag and booked an immediate flight to NYC. She knew it would be the perfect escape for her slightly broken heart.

However now standing outside the theatre with her ticket and her luggage she realizes that she could have planned it out a little better. She doesn't have any place to stay and she knows that it will be next to impossible finding one after the show. Rachel decides that if it does come down to it she will just pay a lot to stay in a hotel in Mid-Town, she knows her Dads wouldn't mind that.

Looking back up at the large poster Rachel steels her resolve to make the best with the most spontaneous thing she has ever done. Though _Across the Universe_ wasn't one of her top Broadway picks, or even a classic for that matter, it had the draw of being the 2013 Tony Winner for best musical, it had Beatles music and the one thing that it had over all other shows – Jesse St. James.

Jesse had crushed Rachel's regionals dreams 3 years earlier – although it was unintentional on his part, he didn't even know about the McKinley Glee Club or Rachel. Though he beat her, Rachel had always been in awe of Jesse and his musical career. He had led Vocal Adrenalin to four consecutive National titles and now he was a Broadway sensation in his first role. Rachel fashioned her own career dreams after Jesse's path. She would graduate this summer, spend a few years at NYU – while auditioning for shows – and then by 21 already be staring in a show.

Rachel stood there fantasizing about her future – while trying not to burst into song – that she didn't see the boy who was one of her heroes sneak into the theatre. The boy though noticed the beautiful brunette taking in everything and he smiled to himself before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Waiting with the crowd at the stage door after the performance Rachel was bursting with excitement. She loved the show; she had to clench her hands into fists to stop herself from running onto the stage to join in some numbers – that's how powerful and moving the production was. She also had to stop herself from running on stage when Jesse was walking around shirtless, or when he was singing. He had far exceeded her expectations in the acting department, she knew he could sing, but she didn't know that he could carry around that much passion – Vocal Adrenalin had always been so soulless and robotic to her, but tonight Jesse proved her wrong. Rachel couldn't wait to tell Jesse that.

Slowly the actors exit through the stage door and are met with cheers, Rachel is one of the loudest. Rachel had always thought that there was something special about the stage door, maybe it was her fantasy that she would either get discovered waiting by one or maybe meet an actor who would sweep her off her feet. As the actors pass she gets her playbill signed and takes photographs with all of the actors. However the one actor – the undeniable star – hasn't come out yet. Rachel feels disappointed, but she doesn't give up that he will be out soon.

The time gets later and Jesse still hasn't come out of the theatre. The crowd waiting for him slowly starts to disperse, with the exception of a few hard core Jesse St. James fans and Rachel. While she's waiting Rachel pulls out her cell phone, she figures it's a good time to check her missed calls and she knows that she will have a few.

Immediately she sees the note telling her that she has 15 missed calls, 30 unchecked text messages and 5 voicemails. She unlocks her iPhone and goes to her missed calls, 7 are from her dads, 7 are from Finn and one is from Mr. Schuester. The majority of her texts are from Finn and a few from other members of New Directions. After scrolling through a few from her team she goes to her voicemails. She ignores the ones from Finn, but listens to the ones from her Dads. They don't sound angry, mostly just worried and are demanding a phone call.

Rachel dials the familiar number and waits for her Dads to pick up. She knows that they will both pick up a phone so they can both hear that she is ok. The minute she says hello her dads launch into a tirade about her being irresponsible, but soon listen to her side of the story and calm down a bit. She glances at the people standing beside her; she knows they can hear her conversation so she turns her back to the stage door and steps away from the small group.

"Daddy I am fine. I got into the city ok and I went to see a show. _Across the Universe_. Yeah the one with Jesse St. James. He was brilliant, when you and Dad take your annual NYC trip you have to come and see it. I'm going to see a few more shows and since I'm here I'm going to take the opportunity to check out my future campus."

Rachel listens to her Dads' concerns about where she is going to be spending her time that she doesn't notice the small cheers that are let out because Jesse has finally come out of the theatre.

Jesse poses with the people waiting for him. He is grateful that he has been so welcomed into the Broadway scene that he has let go of some of his arrogance and feigned joy at being praised, he genuinely feels happy that he has fans and that he means so much to them. He often wished that he wasn't so tired after a performance because greeting fans at the stage door had always been one of the draws of theatre. Jesse felt that this was the moment where he could connect with the fans that were moved by what they saw and he was ashamed that he couldn't always do this. After signing the last playbill the well-wishers leave and Jesse starts making his way home. Walking towards the street he sees the back of the petite girl that he noticed before. She's holding a carrying on bag and clutching her phone to her ear. He is exhausted and just wants to get home but he knows that she waited for him and the polite thing to do would be to wait, sign an autograph and pose for a photo. He's about to clear his throat to let her know that he is there when he over hears how she is trying to placate whoever she is talking to.

"Dad again I will be fine, I will be safe. I'm going to try and find a place in mid-town and if I can't then I'll just go to Grand Central and sleep there for the night. Yes I will look for a place first. I'll call you when I have everything settled. Ok love you too."

Rachel hangs up her phone and turns. She is staring at the shocked face of Jesse St. James; she nearly drops her phone in surprise. He is more attractive now than he was three years ago and Rachel freezes. Jesse is still stuck thinking about what she told her Dad about her sleeping arrangement.

"You're going to spend the night sleeping in Grand Central?" Jesse asks; his voice filled with worry.

The question that bursts from Jesse's lips surprises Rachel into laughter. She can't believe one of her idols is concerned about where she is going to be spending the night. Jesse looks at her like she is a little crazy and to him she might be. Rachel shakes her head letting him know that she probably won't be spending the night at the station.

"That's a last resort and I said it just to give my Dad a little scare." Rachel answers.

"Oh ok, oh I'm Jesse St. James." He says sticking out his hand.

"I know who you are," Rachel says and Jesse laughs. "Sorry that sounded a little rude."

"It's fine, it's an honest response. Which is a nice change. Sometimes it does get to be a little much to have people always freaking out when they meet me at the stage door."

"I am having a mild freak out, I'm just very good at hiding it."

"Good to know." Jesse says. He wants to bring up her conversation but he feels awkward about it.

He raises his hand to scratch the back of his neck and Rachel can't help but swoon a little at how adorably awkward he looks.

"Not to be intrusive or anything because I did over hear your conversation, where did you plan on staying tonight?"

"I was just going to walk around and find a hotel and book a room and then if all that failed I would go to the station." Rachel admits, she knows that this kind of sounds a little pathetic.

"That isn't the best idea, especially this late at night and you're by yourself. Plus it being a weekend it is going to be very hard to find a hotel."

"Oh." Rachel says and looks down at her shoes.

Jesse doesn't know why the next words escape his mouth, but there is something about this girl that he just has to know. It might have to do with the fact that she found her way all alone in the city and is now realizing that it wasn't the best idea.

"Why don't you just stay with me?"

"What?" Rachel's eyes snap up to look at Jesse.

"I know it will be almost impossible to find a place to stay tonight and I have to say that I would rather you come stay with me than wander around New York looking for a hotel at this time of night."

"You don't even know who I am."

"True, so who are you?"

"I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, I'm from Lima, Ohio and one day I will be a star." Rachel answers proudly.

Jesse chuckles at her answer. "Well Rachel Barbra Berry, now that I know who you are would you be willing to crash on my couch for the night? And then I can help you find a hotel tomorrow."

"I guess that sounds ok, it will save me a ton of money and I don't have to wander around Times Square by myself." Rachel says.

Jesse turns to walk off towards his apartment when Rachel stops him.

"I do have to tell you that I am a huge fan. I have followed your career since your days in Vocal Adrenaline. You have been an inspiration."

"How do you know about Vocal Adrenaline?" Jesse asks and tugs Rachel so that they can walk and talk.

"Well like I said I'm from Ohio and I am quite involved in the show choir and music scene in Ohio, so it would be remiss of me not to know about Vocal Adrenaline. That and you and your team beat my team 3 years ago – your senior year."

"I can't really be sorry about that. I needed that win to maintain my perfect nationals record."

"Understandable. Being in my senior year I plan on leading my team to our second nationals win."

"So if you're from Ohio, shouldn't you be there for school tomorrow?"

"I should be but I just broke up with my boyfriend and I needed to get out of my city. I was feeling stuck and no one there understands me or my dreams. I also had no one to talk to so I hoped on a plane to the one place where ex-boyfriends and high school don't matter." Rachel immediately brings her hand up to her mouth; she can't believe she just blabbed all of that to Jesse after only meeting him moments before. "Oh my God I can't believe I just told you all that, I'm sorry I tend to talk a lot when I get nervous."

"It's fine, sometimes that's what you need. Just to unload everything on a complete stranger."

Rachel nods, but remains silent as they continue their walk. Jesse looks over at the girl who he picked up at the stage door. He hopes that she doesn't think he is sleazy for doing this; he isn't like some other young actors who use the stage door as a place to pick up girls. He thinks that she does look familiar and maybe he did see her perform three years ago, but so much has happened to him that he isn't sure. All he knows is that he felt compelled to give her a place to stay.

Jesse leads Rachel up to his apartment – well more like penthouse apartment – and Rachel is stunned. The place is massive. It's a two bedroom with an office, living room, spacious kitchen/dining room and great view of the city. Rachel can't believe that Jesse has a place like this on just his actor's salary. She turns to him and asks how he affords the place.

"It's one of my parent's places. They gave it to me for my 21st birthday, before that I was renting out a tiny apartment with a couple other guys."

"Wow," Rachel whispers and puts her bag down on the couch she passes as she goes to gaze out at the night skyline.

She has to stop herself from jumping up and down; Rachel can't believe that she is in Jesse St. James' apartment, in New York City and doing one of the boldest things ever. She walks over to a shelving unit that displays numerous awards, she sees trophies from nationals, his diploma from Carmel, the playbill from of his early shows and then proudly displayed his playbill from _ATU_ next to his Tony for Featured Actor in a Musical. She reaches out to touch the famed award, but quickly pulls back instead she turns to face Jesse and he can't help but smile at the excited girl.

"Can I offer you something to drink?"

"I'll have whatever you're going to have."

Jesse goes to the fridge and pulls out two beers and hands one to Rachel. She looks nervously at the bottle, she's not much of a drinker but she has had a few beers.

"I can get you something else," Jesse offers, "I'm not a big drinker I just like to have a beer when I get home after a show."

"No it's fine." Rachel says twisting off the cap and taking a pull from the bottle.

Jesse sits down of the couch and beckons Rachel to join him. Rachel drops down next to Jesse facing him, just watching as he drinks. Jesse shoots a sidelong glance to Rachel and pulls the bottle from his lips.

"So Rachel from Ohio tell me a little more about yourself and maybe just how much you admire me."

Rachel rolls her eyes at the comment and Jesse gives her a smirk.

"Well I am a senior at William McKinley High School, I have two dads that I love and who adore me, I am the captain of New Directions our glee club and I have been accepted to NYU for theatre."

"Wow that's quite a feat," Jesse says impressed with Rachel.

"Well you went to UCLA for a couple of years before being whisked off to Broadway to star in _Across the Universe_."

"That's true and that is quite impressive that you know that."

"Well as I said before I have known about you since your first nationals win and have tried to emulate all that you have done. I do have to say though you have grown in your emotional performances. I remember watching Vocal Adrenaline and noticing how everything was just precision and perfection, there was no heart, and you guys were just soulless automatons. But tonight I saw just how you seemed to have escaped that, your performance nearly brought me to tears when you thought Lucy was dead."

"That's interesting, I've never been told my performances were soulless."

"Well they were. Your group was so exact but there was no room for heart or fun. But I guess Shelby needed you to be that way so that you guys would work as one unit."

"Now that is very true she was quite the slave driver." Jesse says, "How do you know about Shelby?"

"I kind of spied on you guys a few times so I knew how she could be." Rachel admits and Jesse laughs. "Yeah I just wanted to win so badly that I resorted to the one thing I never thought I would do."

"Well did the spying help?"

"Not really."

"Well then it doesn't really matter. So anything else about Rachel that I would find interesting?"

Rachel tells him about her upbringing with her two dads. How she was treated at her school for the majority of her freshmen and sophomore years. Jesse chimes in with his life in Akron. Rachel launches into a detailed description of her love for all things Broadway especially Patti Lupone, Bernadette Peters and Idina Menzel. Jesse explains that he changed his dreams from Hollywood to Broadway because of Shelby and how every day he is grateful to her for helping him make the right decision. They go on to discuss favourite Broadway numbers when Jesse asks Rachel her dream shows to be in.

"Well I plan on being in four Broadway productions: Evita, Oklahoma and Funny Girl and I plan on originating a role."

"So you think you're that talented do you?"

"I know that I am."

Jesse raises his eyebrow in challenge to which Rachel responds by launching into 'On My Own'. Jesse sits and soaks in the voice that is surrounding him, he couldn't believe the voice that is coming out of Rachel. Rachel for her part isn't the least bit self-conscious, she loses herself in her performance and she forgets who she is singing for. When the song ends she opens her eyes and is met with Jesse's shocked face.

"Rachel that was phenomenal. If that's what you just did for me I can't imagine what you being on stage is like."

"Thanks, coming from you that means a lot."

Jesse is about to ask where she learned to sing like that when the ringing of Rachel's phone interrupts them. Rachel rushes to pick it up, not noticing it's Finn.

"Hello. Hi Finn. No you can't come over. Why? Well firstly because we are broken up and I don't want to see you and have you lie to me again and secondly I'm in New York. I left this morning. Yes they know. I don't have to justify that to you Finn, you've broken my heart for the last time. Just go and do what you've done before, this time though it won't have to end. Goodbye Finn."

Rachel hangs up the phone and curls in on herself trying to stop the tears from falling. She doesn't want to ruin her meeting with Jesse by bringing in this unnecessary drama. She takes a deep breath before turning around and facing Jesse, her show face hiding traces of her true sadness.

Jesse didn't know what to do when Rachel answered the phone, he didn't want to intrude, but at the same time he couldn't just leave. There was something about Rachel's presence; he wants to be in the same space as her. It was as if he connected with something in the girl. As he listened to her side of the conversation he became irrationally angry with the boy who could break this bold, cheerful girl. When he sees her turn to face him, he recognizes immediately the "Show Face."

"You want to talk about it?" Jesse asks and Rachel shakes her head. "Come on, I'm an excellent listener. And who better to talk about heartbreak with than an absolute stranger you met at their stage door."

This gets a little chuckle out of Rachel and causes her show face to slip and the tears to sting her eyes. Jesse pats the spot next to him and Rachel once again takes her seat.

"Well as I told you before I escaped to the big city because I broke up with my boyfriend and as you heard that was him on the phone." Jesse nods to Rachel's statement. "Well this is going to be a long story, because there is a lot that leads up to why this time I finally broke up with him."

Rachel starts her story when she first heard Finn sing after he had joined glee club. She felt it best to tell her story from the beginning because it would set up Finn's character as well as why she hadn't been strong enough to let him go before. Jesse listens as Rachel details how she was treated at school, his fists clench once again hearing about how she has been treated – had she gone to Carmel her talent would have been respected, she would have been a rock star being a member of VA. He listens as she tells him about Finn using her while still dating Quinn – his then pregnant by another guy, girlfriend – she explains how when they did finally get together he would tune her out, he wouldn't stand up for her, he would even at times still call her a loser – though not intentionally to hurt her. She explained how at times he would side with the glee club against her and once again she would have to take the blame for something that she did to protect the team. She then goes on to explain how the pair of them had broken up or taken breaks – usually lasting a week – several times through out the relationship but would always get back together.

"It was during these breaks that he started sleeping with Santana."

"The famous musician?" Jesse asks as a joke, to which Rachel lets out a little laugh.

"No one of the pretty, popular Cheerios. Also the biggest bitch in school. She is nicer to me now, but still I'm lower than her on the social ladder so she still treats me like dirt. But getting back to the story. Finn had lost his virginity to Santana back in sophomore year and then whenever we would 'break up' he would take solace in her arms. I didn't know about and obviously neither was going to tell me. The thing is though that even if we were on a break, nothing was ever formally said that we had split up. I would have understood if it happened only the first time, granted I would have been extremely angry, but Finn isn't the smartest and I could have understood his thinking we had officially broken up, but during every minor break? I mean he was the one always wanting to get back together it was as if he was just taking that time to get off and then come back to the girl who was always willing to give him the time of day." Rachel takes a pause before continuing.

This time a tear trails down her cheek and Jesse wants nothing more than to wipe it away. He keeps his hands in his lap though; he doesn't want to freak Rachel out by having her think that he is taking advantage of her emotional state.

"This time though it wasn't on a break, it wasn't even on the verge of a break. He just flat out cheated on me. It was Santana who broke the news. I had come into glee club – our coach was having a morning practice to prepare us for Nationals – so I walk in holding hands with Finn when Santana blurted out 'You said you were on a break!' I guess she didn't like being the mistress – which is admirable, but still. I pulled away from Finn and asked what was going on. Immediately everything came pouring out. He told me about all the other times, but it was Santana who explained this last time, the actual time he cheated on me. I saw only red and felt my heart cracking. I immediately ended it with Finn leaving him standing in an empty music room and took off home to book a ticket out of Ohio."

The tears fall fast from Rachel's eyes and she furiously wipes them away. Jesse seeing that she needs comfort places an arm around her shoulder. Rachel doesn't say anything for a few minutes but then her whisper breaks the silence.

"Why wasn't I good enough? Why am I the one who is always left with the heartbreak, the blame? I thought that Finn was the one, he was always so good and his goodness inspired me to be more like that, less self-centred. But like always I end up alone, crying and…" Rachel can't finish as her words are swallowed up in sobs.

Jesse pulls her closer and presses a kiss to her head. He realizes that he is acting on autopilot; he knows that this girl is a stranger, a fan, but he can't help but want to comfort her.

"Rachel I've only known you for a couple hours but I can tell you: you'll be the one in the end who makes it. Everyone will love you and you will see that all that you've been through will help with your acting, help make you stronger, help you achieve your dreams." Jesse whispers into her hair.

Rachel pulls back to look into Jesse's blue-green eyes. She sees that he is being honest and she gives him a genuine smile. Slowly both lean in and Jesse licks his lips in anticipation of a kiss. His eyes flick down to her lips and he watches as her tongue pokes out to lick them. The pair inches closer to one another, however his phone chirping springs them apart, the moment gone. Rachel is somewhat disappointed that she didn't get a kiss, but thankful as well. She doesn't want to come off as a groupie.

Jesse returns to the living room and finds Rachel struggling to keep her eyes open. He finds endearing that she is trying to stay awake.

"I'll grab you a pillow and a blanket so you can sleep comfortably." Jesse says and Rachel turns to thank him but lets out a yawn.

Jesse laughs at this and glares at him. She thanks him properly and asks where the washroom is so she can change and get ready to sleep. Jesse points to a closed door and Rachel steps inside. When she emerges in a pair of cotton pants, tank top and her hair in a braid, Jesse has a flash of her doing that on a regular basis.

Rachel once again has become shy; she never thought that she would actually spend the night. She passes Jesse and drops herself to the couch.

"Thanks again for taking me in Jesse. I mean how often do you take girls home like this – wait you're a famous Broadway actor, probably happens all the time." Rachel once again has embarrassed herself in front of Jesse

"Actually it doesn't I'm not one to pick up stage door girls. And you're welcome, I couldn't let a fellow Ohio show choir member wander around New York at this time of night."

"Well I'm glad and tomorrow I'll buy you breakfast."

"Make it brunch and I'll help you find a hotel."

"Deal." Rachel smiles, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Jesse turns off the light and makes his way to his room. He settles under the covers and thinks of the almost kiss he shared with the girl asleep on his couch. He has never been one to believe in love at first sight, sure lust, but love. The Jesse from a few hours ago would scoff at the thought of feeling something more than just a passing interest in looks and maybe hooking up, but now Jesse genuinely feels something. He still is unsure why he pictured Rachel waking up in his apartment in those pyjamas (more than just tomorrow morning), but he is sure that this is the first girl that he remotely wants to get to know – excluding his female co-workers. Jesse doesn't know how he's going to do it but he's going to find some way to keep Rachel in his life.

* * *

Jesse takes Rachel up to her room and sees that she is settled into the hotel. The pair had enjoyed a nice brunch before Jesse helped Rachel find a reasonably priced hotel, close to the subway line so Rachel could enjoy her days of seeing shows and then some of the city on Monday when actors had their day off.

"Thanks for helping me find this place Jesse. Also thanks for giving me your couch last night."

"Rachel you need to stop thanking me. It was no problem, plus I knew you were safer with me than out on the streets."

Rachel ducks her head thinking about the ridiculous comment that brought the two of them together outside his stage door.

Jesse glances at the clock on Rachel's bedside and knows that he has to go back to the St. James for his performance tonight. He knows that Rachel has a ticket to see Wicked tonight and he's going to use the fact that she has to head back to Times Square to spend more time with her.

"I have to head back to my theatre Rachel."

"Oh," Rachel says sounding disappointed. She didn't want her time with Jesse to end. In the almost day that she has known him, she has felt more connected to him than people she has spent the last 3 years singing with.

"Do you want to come? We can grab some dinner, I can show you backstage at St. James and then you can go off and see Wicked."

Rachel responds by throwing herself at Jesse and hugging him. Jesse wraps his arms around her and relishes how she fits in them perfectly.

"I'd love too. Let me just change and we can go."

* * *

"That's pretty much everything." Jesse finishes his tour with him and Rachel on the stage.

"Incredible. Even though it seems that now the mystique of the theatre is gone, I still feel that magic." Rachel says spinning as she takes it all in.

If this had been a date Rachel would have categorized it as that best she had ever had. Jesse smiles at Rachel's wonderment, he remembers his first tour through a theatre, and though he's been performing for years now he still gets chills the first time he steps on the stage.

Jesse's watching Rachel when one of the stagehands tells him it's coming up on his half hour. Jesse knows that these will be his last moments with Rachel, he just hopes that this disappointment will leave before he has to perform tonight, although he knows he can use this to fuel parts of the show.

"Rachel I hate to have to do this, but I need to get ready for tonight."

"I understand Jesse. Plus I need to head out so that I can make it to the Gershwin." Rachel says walking back towards Jesse.

Jesse leads Rachel back to the stage door where they had that fateful meeting. He stops them before they reach the door. He doesn't want this goodbye to be interrupted by fans. Without a word he draws Rachel into his arms. Rachel fits just under his chin, she turns her face into his chest to breath him in for the last time. Pulling back from the hug Jesse looks into Rachel's eyes. Rachel gives him a shy smile and tilts her head upwards.

"Rachel," Jesse whispers as he leans in.

"Jesse we need you!" A call comes from behind the embracing pair. Neither hides their sounds of frustration, but they do split apart.

"It has been a wonderful day Jesse. Thanks for all that you've shown me, and the kindness you bestowed on me. I won't forget it, ever and maybe when I finally make it here I can you on a tour of my theatre."

"I'll be waiting for that Rachel." Jesse responds and once again pulls her into a hug. "Now I really have to go. Enjoy your time here."

"I will. Break a leg!" Rachel drops a kiss on Jesse's cheek and lets herself out of the theatre, not letting him see her cry again.

Rachel regrets not being able to kiss Jesse. She swore that he wanted to in that moment, but once again fate intervened and decided she wouldn't get something. Rachel knows that she can't dwell on something that has almost no future. She has to enjoy her time in the city and the return to real life. She can't play with fantasies of spending her time in Jesse St. James' arms and living the Broadway life – yet. With those thoughts Rachel sets off for the Gershwin determined to make the best of her limited time.

(L)

The rest of her mini-break passes in a flash. Rachel watches _Phantom, West Side Story, Chicago _and _Les Miserables._ On Monday she makes a shopping trip to Century 21 and spends an afternoon and evening enjoying the sights and sounds of Times Square. Tuesday morning comes too quickly and Rachel finds herself packing her bag to head back to Lima.

That afternoon she wanders through midtown and soaks up all of the New York air she can. Over the past few days one Jesse St. James has consumed her thoughts. She fantasizes scenarios that end in them together. As she passes the St. James theatre she makes a decision to once again stage door him, she will have time to do this before she has to catch a cab to JFK.

Rachel waits with the growing crowd as the matinee ends. Once again the rest of the cast exits, but Jesse isn't present. Again the crowd thins out when they realize that Jesse isn't coming out. Rachel takes a seat by the door and 15 minutes later Jesse emerges in sunglasses and a baseball cap.

"I thought you liked fan praise?" Rachel says and Jesse turns towards the voice.

"Rachel?" Jesse can't believe she came back. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't leave with out saying goodbye." Rachel says coming to stand in front of him. "So this is me, saying goodbye."

Rachel stands on her toes and presses her lips to Jesse's. It wasn't what Jesse was expecting and he is momentarily caught off guard, but then succumbs to Rachel's lips. He pulls her closer to him and runs his tongue along the seam of her soft lips. She opens them to him and he plunges his tongue into the heat of her waiting mouth. Rachel pushes her tongue back against his, in a silent battle. At this Jesse lets out a moan and sucks a little on Rachel's tongue. Rachel's hands wind through Jesse's soft curls, while one of his comes up to cup her face and other to pull her closer. The kiss is passion and frenetic energy and a connection that neither can pinpoint. Running through all this is the sense that it is also coming to an end and that a door is closing on this moment. Soon both run out of oxygen and have to pull away.

"Wow." Jesse whispers and Rachel chuckles.

"Thank you Jesse." Rachel says into his ear and presses another kiss to his lips before pulling away and jumping into a waiting cab.

She turns to wave at Jesse, who is left stunned at his stage door. Rachel settles against her seat and smiles. That kiss was the perfect end to her mini-break. Jesse follows the cab with his eyes and watches as the girl who infected his thoughts after one day together takes off for Ohio.

* * *

Almost a month later Rachel finds herself back in New York City, this time however she was staying in a hotel, with the rest of her team. Once again Nationals were being held in New York and New Directions were the reigning champs, so of course they would be there to defend their title.

The month after Rachel's trip had past in a blur of practice, but also of longing on her part to return to the city that never sleeps. She often thought about Jesse. Not in the way she used to – matching his career – but the way his laughter sounded that one afternoon, the taste of his mouth, his kind eyes. Sometimes she would find herself day dreaming that he was thinking about her, wondering what she was doing with her days.

Jesse in that time did more than just wonder what Rachel did with her days. He thought about her making the step to kiss him at the stage door. He remembers her cute pyjamas, how she sang and how she fit perfectly in his arms. It was during one of his walking daydreams that he passes a poster outside of Radio City informing him that Show Choir Nationals will be taking place on the following Sunday. Jesse purchases a ticket, knowing that he will finally see Rachel again.

Once again New Directions finds themselves standing on the stage as one of the top three teams of the nation. Rachel is holding her show face in position as the judge prattles on about talent and teamwork. She wonders if Jesse happens to know that she is in the city – if he happens to still keep up with the show choir world. She rolls her eyes and surreptitiously glances at her watch, she knows that Jesse would have a Sunday matinee and that if she can get out of here on time she can once again meet him outside the St. James.

Jesse from his spot in the crowd watches Rachel fidget on the stage. He can see that she is wary with what the judge is saying. Jesse remembers the same feelings when he was on that stage. He watches as she checks her watch; he sees that she is anxious to get somewhere. He sees the judge pull out the first envelope to announce the third place team and he quickly makes his exit out of the auditorium. He wants to stage door Rachel Berry; he senses that she will be headed out of that door rather than fighting through the throngs of school teams and proud parents.

Jesse is exiting Radio City when New Directions is named National Champions. Rachel and her team collect their trophy and have a celebratory hug on stage. The judge calls for an encore performance, but Rachel really wants – no needs to leave. She tells the team that she needs to use the facilities and escapes off the stage.

She runs to their dressing room grabs her purse and a cardigan and decides that the only way out is going to be through the stage door. She bursts through and immediately starts looking to hail a cab. A voice from behind her causes her to spin around in surprise.

"I thought you'd want to celebrate with your team?" Jesse asks with a smile.

"Jesse?" Rachel practically shouts and Jesse opens his arms, which are instantly filled by the exuberant singer. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a matinee?"

"I let the understudy take it. I wasn't going to miss hearing you sing again." Jesse says pulling slightly back from Rachel but keeping her in his arms. "Plus I figured I would give you a taste of your first stage door experience from the perspective of a performer. I mean it is good practice for your future."

Rachel smiles and pulls Jesse in for another tight hug, she can't believe her luck that he remembered her and came to see her.

"I also wanted to come by and say hello. So this is me saying hello." Jesse says mimicking Rachel's comment from that weekend.

Before winding his hand through her hair and pulling her in for a kiss. This time there is no shock on either part. The kiss feels familiar, like coming home – even if it is only their second kiss.

"So Miss. Berry now that I have met you at your stage door, would you be willing to let me take you to dinner?" Jesse asks when the pair breaks apart.

"I'd love that Jesse." Rachel answers. "Oh and I guess I should let you know now that even though I do have a hotel room, I think my room mate might kick me out so I'm going most likely end up sleeping at Grand Central."

Jesse lets out a laugh; "I think that I will be able to come up with alternate, more comfortable sleeping arrangements for you." He finishes before going in for another kiss.

Again the passion is the same, but the undercurrent that this is the end is gone. They both sense that this is the beginning and they also think that a stage door is the perfect setting to open their story.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it... and the fluff at the end. I miss my so I need them together.**

**Leave me a review I want to know what you thought about it.**


End file.
